Uninhibited
by DragonGirl404
Summary: When the TARDIS lands on a strange new planet, the Doctor and Rose go exploring, but find nothing. Or didn't they? 9xRose: Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK guys, girls, robots, and aliens, this is my first published fic, so... yeah... Thank you sooooo much, Dragongirl of the Stars, my beta. You've been a great help, and I look forward to working with you on the future chapters! It's kinda sorta a crossover, but only because it has a Star Trek planet in it, but none of the characters, so….. yeah… ***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The TARDIS whirred as it began to materialize. The Doctor had no idea what was going on. He hadn't set course for this planet, which the TARDIS told him was called Psi 2000. "What kind of name is that anyway?" he muttered, "No matter. If we're landing, there must be a reason. Shall we go and explore?" He put out his arm, as always, and Rose snaked her own arm through the hole that resulted. The Doctor looked over, smiled, and they began walking through the frozen, destroyed remains of what seemed to be a very scientifically advanced planet. Nearly everything was grey. The ground, the sky, even the buildings, all different shades of grey. It was like walking into a black and white film.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose asked, looking up at him. "I haven't got a clue. All I know is tha' we're on a planet called Psi 2000, and it's the year," he started, looking down at his watch, "One hundred and seventy-two thousand."  
"Can you hear anything? Y'know, breathing and what not? Anything livin'?" Rose asked, straining to see or hear anything.  
"Nope." he answered, grinning his wide, goofy grin.  
"We going to search, or stand here?" she asked when she realized that they were stopped in the doorway of the TARDIS.

They agreed to split up for a while, and to meet up at the TARDIS twenty minutes later to talk about their findings. Rose immediately ran off to explore the far reaches of the planet, but The Doctor stayed in the building, deciding that all he'd need would be there. He searched the area, occasionally using his screwdriver to try to fix things, but to no avail.

For a while, to break the silence, he began to hum, then whistle. Everything around him was either blue or grey, except a small patch of red gel-like substance on the side of one of the broken machines. He walked over to it, and began prodding it gently, trying to see if it was alive. He'd seen stranger aliens, but this was just a patch of nothing. Or so he thought.

Three minutes later, Rose returned to his side by the TARDIS. "Nothin' out there. Nothin' livin', at least." she announced, looking at him expectantly.  
"Same here… Everythin's either broken, frozen, or both. Maybe I just miscalculated our course. C'mon, then. Wouldn't want to catch a cold." he said, opening the door and gesturing for her to enter before him.

0000000000

"Doctor, are we going to leave anytime soon?" Rose asked, propped up against one of the supports. They'd been standing in the main room of the TARDIS for nearly an hour, the Doctor's eyes never leaving one of the screens.  
"No. Not quite yet. I've not finished my scans." he answered, not looking up from the screen. He scratched his arm, then turned away from the screen, running his hands through his short hair.  
"How long's it going to take?"  
"Could take hours." Rose sighed and began to wander around the vast corridors of the TARDIS.

0000000000

Five minutes later, Rose was in her room, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She'd left the door open, so the Doctor didn't need to worry about it creaking. He stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, watching her. "Doctor, are we leaving now?" she asked, not looking at him, "I don't much like it here. Somethin's... Off about it."  
"Soon. What's the rush? Not enough time? We've got all the time in the world. Time Lord, remember?" he answered, laughing. Rose looked down, confused. This didn't sound like the Doctor she knew and, dare she say it? Loved.  
"Are you alright, Doctor?" she asked, only to find that he had already vanished. Or, at least, she thought he'd gone. "Doctor?"

0000000000

A/N: Alrighty then! That's the first chapter. A bit of a teaser, if you will. I may and may not continue. It depends on if you people review. ;) So I'll leave you to that!  
EDIT: I'm leaving for Honduras tomorrow for 9 days, so there'll be total radio silence. I'd meant to post the next chapter before I left, but I've not been very inspired-or, at least, not while I had my computer or a handy dandy notebook with me-so... I promise I'll write it while I'm there! It won't be up untill at least Monday, though, because I get home Sunday, and then my beta has to look at it, so...


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor did not like this. He did not like it one bit. He felt all tingly inside, and the mental barrier he'd created for himself was crashing down like the building he'd destroyed with explosives. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight, but damn him if he hadn't felt something when he'd grabbed her hand to save her from the living plastic. Now, almost a year (in linear time) later, he knew he was in love with the girl, even if he refused to acknowledge the fact until now. But now he had no choice. It was almost as though there was something in him that was breaking down a dam to the reservoir of emotion that, until now, he'd held at bay.

"Rose," he murmured softly, loving how her name sounded, how it felt like honey dripping off the tip of his tongue. The Doctor leaned back against one of the oddly shaped beams in the main room of the TARDIS, and tried to gather his thoughts. He heard one of the grates creak, and he looked up to see Jack, finally awake from his well-deserved, lengthy slumber following the return of Margaret to her home.

"Morning, Doctor!" he said cheerfully, "Where's Rose?"

"In her room," The Doctor said shortly.

"Are you alright? You seem… Bothered."

"No shit, Sherlock. Why wouldn't I be bothered? You're here."

"Doctor, I'm crushed!"

"Whatever. I think you should go to Rose… She's bored, and we're not leavin' until my scans are completely done. Keep her out of here." Jack decided that it would be a good idea to leave, and so began traveling the halls towards her room.

They met half way, and Jack escorted her to his quarters which, though smaller than hers, was stocked with much more comfortable furniture, not to mention things to do. There were bookshelves filled to capacity with board games from various planets, cards, books, and of course, a CD player. "So, Rose, do you know what's up with Doc?"

"N-no… Why? Did you notice it too? He's seemed a bit off ever since we got back from the surface."

"You went somewhere without me?"

"Well… Yeah. You were asleep, and it really was a boring place. No life anywhere. Everything –and everyone –was dead."

"That's strange… He didn't contract some kind of lethal disease or anything, did he? That'd be ironic," he paused, laughing, "The Doctor would be the one to be sick."

"No, can't be! He's still the same old Doctor, just… Different."

"Yeah, whatever you say, sweetheart. Anyway, he mentioned that you were bored. Whataya want to do? I've got games, books, music, probably movies if I looked for 'em. Take your pick."

"A game sounds great, thanks. And I wouldn't mind some music, either." Jack shuffled through his CDs for a bit, and then put one on. REO Speedwagon blasted through the speakers creating a kind of tinny sound, but Jack turned the volume way down so that they could hear each other should they play a game of cards or a board game that required speech.

Meanwhile, back in the control room, The Doctor had had enough. He strode, annoyed, to the medical bay.


End file.
